Omnipotence Gem
Powers and Abilities Powers *'Meta Probability Manipulation': The gem can manipulate all kinds of probabilities, of all nature and scale, increasing the possibilities exponentially, including the quantum level, which fluctuations underlay everything in material universes, and the metaphysical level, which is essentially the quantum equivalent in non-material realms. This allows users to achieve virtually any effect, as long as it isn't absolutely out of the realm of probabilities. *'Meta Perspective Manipulation': The gem can manipulate all perspectives, even those that normally don't have them or are totally outside of them. It can apply perspectives to things that normally have no point of view, including dreams, abstract qualities, memories, data/information, numbers/counting, alien/impossible/nonexistent things/objects/properties, complete nonexistence/emptiness, abstract phenomena, etc. This allows it to manipulate things outside of interpretation and create, destroy/erase, deny/negate/remove even things that exist completely outside of reality and beyond. Due to the nature of this power, the gem can likely even control things normally immune to or that exist outside of Perspective Manipulation. Unlike normal Perspective Manipulation, the gem can not only manipulate the image of the object to the object itself, but even control its underlying nature/principles. Allowing it to potentially change the foundation of existence and beyond. *'Meta Time Manipulation': The gem can manipulate time of any/all realities, dimensions and universes, whether they are physical locations, such as higher dimensions, heaven or hell, or metaphysical locations such as the dreamworld. It can create temporal effects that can even affect incorporeal and metaphysical life forms who are normally at an alternate plane of existence, such as dream sprites, ghosts, and deities. *'Meta Space Manipulation': The gem can manipulate space of any and all realities and dimensions, whether they are physical spatial locations — such as the fourth dimension, another timeline, heaven or hell — or metaphysical spaces — such as into a dream realm, into a painting, or even between fantasy and reality. Some examples of this power can be: Causing the space inside a painting world to expand or distort; teleporting anything from a dream or fantasy to reality and vice-versa; and creating tears and portals within the boundaries of space to interconnect multiple spaces together. By manipulating and removing the boundaries between metaphysical spaces, one can essentially undermine the fabrics of reality. With this power in mind, the user can create spatial effects that can even affect incorporeal and metaphysical life forms who are normally at an alternate plane of existence, such as dream sprites, ghosts, and deities. *'Meta Matter Manipulation': The gem can create, shape, manipulate, summon, destroy and customize all possible forms of matter, whether organic or inorganic, baryonic or non-baryonic, etc. This also extends to “exotic matter”, such as dark matter; antimatter; tachyons; and other highly theoretical forms of matter. They can manipulate matter from alternate timelines, dimensions, universes, etc., using their immense power to pluck it from one of the aforementioned categories and materialize it to their location. Along with this, the user can also create new types of matter and imbue them with properties of their choosing, creating matter not of the normal variety. For example, a user could create matter that grants powers to its wielder or matter that has properties or a structure that defies the established laws of physics.At their strongest, the user can manipulate quantum foam, the smallest level and foundation of reality as we currently know it. *'Meta Energy Manipulation': The gem can create, shape and manipulate all feasible and imaginable forms of energy, having practically no limits on the amount or type of energy it can absorb, project or manipulate. By manipulating energy on the quantum level, they gain control over the fundamental forces of the universe. Manipulation of entropy and zero-point energy could yield an infinite power source. The user could possibly even manipulate the energy that controls superpowers, allowing for them to manipulate them. Since the gem can manipulate all forms of energy, manipulation of magical and esoteric energies allow the user to replicate the effect of magic or spells, such as casting spells, teleporting, healing, etc. This also makes them immune to such powers, seeing as how they can absorb the magical energy powering spells, practically negating it. *'Meta Atomic Manipulation': The gem can manipulate/shape all scales/sizes of matter, from the macro-scale down to the planck scale, allowing them to control the workings and structure of matter regardless of its level and size, including celestial/cosmic bodies, atoms, molecules, particles, quarks, strings, branes, and even the quantum foam/foundation of reality. Unlike Meta Matter Manipulation, user simply controls all sizes of matter, from the most massive to the most small. Category:Eternity Gems